Talions Successor
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: The darklord is dead, is what everyone thanks. But truly he just went to the world if Highschool dxd to commence his conquest.
1. Welp, im a wraith now

**_I realized there aren't any highschool dxd Shadow of war fanfics. So I decided to make one. Will be a little bit OCness. I am on Wattpad under the same name. Please review and tell me what you think. If you want an orc on here, send me a link with their info. Self insert, cause again Ise with Talions power can easily become OP, and I can't make any good characters for Highschool dxd. Made while listening to the Shadow of War rap by JT Music. And the wraith of the self insert will be named later. But it was a Názgül. Can someone also give me an English to Tolkien Black Speech translator? And English to Tolkien Elvish but on English?_**

 _'Wraith to Ise'_

 _ **"Nazgûl speaking"**_

 **"Bright Lord's Rage"**

 ** _Many years ago, in MiddleEarth_**

 _What's happening. Am I, finally free?_

 _"Názgül, Sauron is not dead, he has sent himself to another world, you are the only one that didn't immediately leave, please. Go and find a host and assist him. I shall assist as well, remember me." A voice calls out to me. The Dark Lord isn't dead yet? No I shall do as the voice asks._

 **Kuou Academy Present**

Damn it. Why won't they just leave me alone.

"Hey guys check out the emo."

"Lame, we should just brighten him up."

"Yeah, Yeah. Here emo." Suddenly something is poured over my head.

"Sniff, sniff. Really? Gasoline? Come up with something new," I say getting up. The days over and I can head home. I walk pat them as they laugh. Leaving the school everybody just avoids me, I'm hated more than the perverted trio. Actually even everybody else admits that's an insult to me. They just don't bully those three for fear of being corrupted. Leaving those three are peeping in the kendo team, including my cousin Katase, one of the few people that doesn't hate me.

I head to a restaurant in another part of town for my job.

 **6 hours later**

"Here's your payment kid, don't die." My boss tells me. He's another one do the few that doesn't hate me.

"I'll try I say leaving," I say as I leave. Deciding to cut through the park. Part way through everything becomes dark. "What?"

 **" _So you are the one I need to kill. Uruks_. _Test him,_ " **I hear behind me.

"Kill the Tark!!!"

I turn around and, "DA FUCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I book it being chased by these creatures. They look like Orcs from Tolkien's books.

 **" _You can't escape_ ," **I hear again.

 _'Duck, i will assist'_

I hear a voice, i, i, i, i need to duck. I do so and avoid a sword. "IS THAT A FUCKING NAZGÛL!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?" I shout out. _'Reach round your back like your drawing a sword'._ I do so and pull out a shadowy blade. _'Attack and trist in your instincts.'_

I move forward towards the enemy.

"Kill the manswine." A orc says running towards me waving his sword in the air. I Lunge leaving a cut across his side. I turn and continue striking.

"Ugh," I am sent flying by a strike from another orc.

 _'Reach as if you are grabbing a bow.'_

I do so and a bow appears. As I pull back time slows. I aim for the one I was attacking and fire. I barely manage to hit his head. More orcs come at me and i fight back. As i kill a few more the Nazgûl speaks.

 _" **Thrak, kill him"**_ _it says._

"Very well shrieker," an orc in armor says walking up. He's in armor and has orange eyes and light skin, his right arm is billowing smoke.

"You look fucking amazing," I say looking at him in awe.

"Get a nice look, its last thing you will ever see," he says. He pulls out two curved daggers and lunges at me. I'm able to block the first few strikes but he quickly dismembers and kills me.

I sit up gasping in my bed, I pay all over freaking out. "What a weird dream."

 _'It was no dream, you are now banished from death. I am one that fought the Dark Lord and fell.'_

"Well shit. What's your name?" I ask.

 _'Talion, i am assuming you accept this?'_

"Got no reason to, I made a friend. That works for me," I say laughing.

 _'Nice to meet you. I guess?'_


	2. First Orc

**_So,the wraith is Talion. This'll be a load of fun. I am currently working on the next chapter of my first fanfic._**

 _'Wraith to Nic'_

 _ **"Nazgûl speaking"**_

 **"Bright Lord"**

 **Nic's house, shortly after rebirth**

 _'How are you taking this so calmly?'_

"I remember from when this shit first star-...ted. Arzak. Talion, do you have something that will grant me sight?" I ask.

 _'Yes, but first explain.'_

"A few years ago I was Celebrimbor, I started my own army but was betrayed by him. I act like I know jackshit about the supernatural so that I'm not chased down. I have a personal ring in desk, now you mind? I want to see my blood brother again," I tell him.

 _'Well damn. Heree and take a few movement abilities as well.'_

I nod and feel something like a scratch behind my eyes. I blink and suddenly my vision changes. I look around and there, a bright dark blue color. "What's blue mean?"

 _'An ally.'_

"It must be him," I say. I check the time and I have a few hours till school. I grab the ring and toss it in my pocket and jump out my window heading for the light. I jump across the the roofs with Shadow Strider keeping Wraith Vision on. And I finally get there, and I see a few people and Orcs. "Vali, Kuroka, Azrak my brother," Azrak is a small orc with light skin, orange eyes, and and wearing what looks like the costume for an ancient one orc.

"Brother, you have returned. Who has joined you?" Azrak says as his dire caragor runs over to me. I start scratching it behind the it's ears.

"A wraith names Talion, former Nazgûl and Bright Lord. Hey Vali, if you don't mind. Try getting into Kuoh, we also need to find someone with the Light if Galadriel. We also need some more orcs, and are y'all ready to use the rings again?" I ask. They all nod and we grab our rings. The ring I gave Vali is Darkbanner. I made Kuroka Palewalker since she uses Poison a lot. For my blood brother I made him ImminetDeath, a ring that makes him stronger the more damage he takes, the more damage he deals the higher the chance of causing poison on his targets, and gaining health whenever he kills a orc. I have Isildurs ring, but I modified it so that it acts more like the New Ring, which is that bastards ring.

"I swear that Thrak the Tark Killer killed you, ah well guess I will kill you," I look behind me and it's a defender.

"He's mine, need some info," I say drawing Talions blade. I consume some focus to run forward and leap over his shield and strike him from behind. He turns around and strikes back, i jump back and summon the bow and shoot all 8 shots at his head in quick succession, 3 hit but it dazed him long enough for me to cut off his arm, " **Tell me your secrets."** Me and Talion say grabbing his head with my left hand.

"Ugh, Sauron has found the Light if Galadriel. A girl named Kunou, daughter of Yasaka. We attack tomorrow night, Suladan leads the charge. Followed by The Tark Killer, attack is at Midnight." He chokes out throughout 6 minutes. I toss him Hendral, Azrak's dire caragor.

"Hendral, feast," I say. The next few minutes are just the screams of terror from an orc. I ignore them thinking. "Kuroka, think you could go protect this Kunou, use your ring and show them everything. Azrak, get your orcs, Vali, wait for me in Kyoto."

I say and they all nod and leave. "Imma sleep till School." I Head back home.

 _'Why is your blood brother an orc.'_

"I saved him frim a death a few years ago and it's just a cycle of saving each other," I tell him.

 **10 hours later**

Finally got out of school and I'm heading to Kyoto. I talked to Koneko, Kiba, and Sona and spinned some story about being mugged. Koneko said she'll wait until after I have some weapons for me to pay her back with sweets. Tommorow after school imma spar with Kiba and he'll make me a sword and dagger, Sona said two days from now after school if I help with paperwork I can bring the sword and dagger to school. Plus my boss forbid me from working till I have the two weapons. As I was heading here I stopped by my house and grabbed a cloak and a mask.

The train stops at the train station and I get off, i look around and see Vali. I head over to him.

 _'Use wraith vision.'_ I do so and I see an array of towers and glowing eyes. _'If we purify those things we will be able to instantly travel here.'_

"Hey Vali, we need to do something real quick," I say.

"Alrighty," he responds. I lead him to the closest tower, which also has an eye and I climb up with him following me. This tower is actually an apartment complex and I'm climbing it from the alleyway. As we get to the top we see this orb. I walk over to it and decide to drain it.

 **"You shall be my eyes and my ears, shard of a Palantir,"** me and Talion say.

"Since I'm guessing your done, Kuroka and everybody's waiting at the gold dome building," Vali tells me and I nod and we start heading over there. I leap across the buildings and use Elven Agility every time I land for a burst of speed, we get there and I sense another Shard. I nod towards Vali and we head to meet them.

"I hear that you know something about the light that comes from my daughter," a well endowed woman with nine tails tells me.

"She wields the light of Galadriel, a weapon useful against the Nazgûl, I seek nothing more than an alliance with the wielded sonthat I maybfight the Nazgûl, if you wish me to I shall teach her how to use the powers, but I have a plan," the lady nods at me to continue, "they will attack at midnight, there is a shard of something they are using to look through. When they attack I shall turn to my side to blind Sauron, and from there we push back the enemy forces."

"It's up to my daughter since she is the one you care for," the lady says looking towards a small girl.

"Tell me, Talion?" She asks and I nod back. "Then I'm fine with it, and Talion, Eltariel says hi.

 **A few hours later.**

I'm sitting by the shard waiting for the enemy to come. I spent the last few hours learning how to shoot a bow and teaching Kunou her powers. I also gave a ring that I call LightBringer, it increases the damage of her light attacks.

When Saurons forces appear I wait for the fight to start between everybody. fight starts between everybody, I reach out and, **"Turn from the Darkness Palantir."**

I then put the mask on and leap off. I land right by Kunou. She nods and draws Eltariels two blades. An orc is coming towards us. I move forward and intercept. Me and him lock blades. "Dark lord wants little girl dead. Move Tark." It growls at me.

"Yeah no." I say kneeing it in the crotch. They may not be human, but they still have balls. Plus there's the might of a wraith behind it.

"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, the orc screams out like a girl. I look at my knee and,

"Gross," the damn things balls blew up on my knee. Every male and orc in the vicinity, as well as the Nazgûl, covers there balls and winces in sympathy. I just lip off the orcs head. **"Now who's next."**


End file.
